


dear true love by cityboys [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE2017, M/M, Pianist & Writer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of dear true love by cityboysThey meet, somehow, in the backwaters of Saga Prefecture, Japan.





	dear true love by cityboys [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dear true love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808400) by [cityboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityboys/pseuds/cityboys). 



[](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/dear%20true%20love%20by%20cityboys.mp3) 

 **Title** : dear true love  
**Author** : cityboys  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : teen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : They meet, somehow, in the backwaters of Saga Prefecture, Japan.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808400/chapters/22024424)  
**Length** 08:39:59  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/dear%20true%20love%20by%20cityboys.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20dear%20true%20love%20by%20cityboys.m4b.zip)

Background music:

Ch 1 [Minuet in G by Bach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzbJiz_DO7E), by the Piano Girl

Ch2 [how to warm up with scales](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qebuNn5lar0), by Anastasia Hronis

Ch2 [Salut d’amour by Elgar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkcHjmXmEg0), by Aldo Ciccolini 

Ch5 [Etude Op 10 No 4 Torrent by Chopin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUVCGsWhwHU) by Valentia Lisitsa

Ch 6 [Salut d'amour by Elgar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjelGZZpUjk) by kinisau

Ch 7 [Salut d'amour by Elgar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7bagtkgbBI) by Heloise Palmer 

Ch 8 [Terra incognita Piano Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnkGqyDzXn8) by Ougigaoka1 

Ch 8 [Yuri On Ice by PIANO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26I1hs1bg3o) by FB Piano Anime 


End file.
